


Wired

by The4E



Series: Wild Horses Run Faster (McGenji) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyborg-Sex, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fainting, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Post-Recall (probably?), With a fantastic butt, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The4E/pseuds/The4E
Summary: “Whatever it is, sugar”, Jesse finally encouraged him, “You know I’m not shy, and I would never judge you”.Genji hesitated for a moment before looking sternly into his eyes.“I want you to play with my wires”.----------------------------Or: in which Genji accidentaly found out he likes his cables fondled (haha), and Jesse is lending him a helping hand.





	Wired

Jesse moaned at the feeling of Genji’s tongue, exploring his mouth curious as ever.  
Kissing Genji was a marathon, a fumbly, wet, and moaning one that had both of them hard in their pants before they finally separated.

He leaned into Genji’s touch on his jaw, enjoying the way the soft, artificial finger pads traced his stubbly, strong jaw line. Jesse closed his eyes when Genji squeezed his jaw hard enough to force him to open his mouth wider, a spark of arousal trickling directly into his groin when the foreign tongue slipped in to wrestle his own once more.

  
He cupped the ninja’s ass cheeks, gave them a good slap that resonated through the room.  
Genji lifted an eyebrow, amused yet questioning, while he grinded against Jesse even harder, straddling him on the couch where they had been watching some cheesy ass movie until... well.

“Whenever I put something on, we end up like that. I slowly come to think you don’t like western”,

Jesse lamented, as the others hands slipped under his shirt, roaming across his broad, fuzzy chest.

“Your observation skills are sharp as ever”, Genji mocked, drawing a small snort from him.

“I got other things to focus on. Prettier things”,

He said as he bit his neck, feeling goosebumps prickling across what was left of Genji’s skin, running his fingers up through the mass of thick, black hair.

He had found out early in their “relationship” that sex was something _special_ to Genji.

Sure enough, everybody liked to fuck, but Genji enjoyed it in a way few people Jesse knew did.

Genji’s sexuality, as well as being sexually active, was something that defined his entire youth – and had taken years of hard work for him to reclaim to the point he was at now.

Jesse knew it helped him feel human, made him feel loved, appreciated, and cared for more than words ever could.

Also, having him orgasm over and over again until his legs gave out took at least a little bit of the edge off Genji usually had to him.

He had gotten undeniably softer, compared to their Blackwatch days.

_Healthier and happier_.

Years of traveling and his newfound spirituality had helped him finally accept his current state, as well as the chances laid out in front of him.

All of that did not mean Genji had become _easy_.

Jesse knew better than to compare himself to the countless women, men and even omnics the ninja had shared beds with – he didn’t consider himself special enough to stand out from the crowd in that regard.  
Yet something about him _must have been different_, because after all this time, Genji was with Jesse instead of _THEM_.

They had danced this dance in all its variations so many times.  
Their bodies rocking against each other. There were the small huffs of hot air coming from Genji’s mouth and – sometimes – his shoulder vents.  
Jesse lived for the way the other pressed against him, to make him feel the hard bulge in his pants, erection straining against the fabric covering his synthetic body.  
He loved how Genji mouthed the outline of his own cock through his pants, leaving wet spots of saliva and Jesse even harder.  
He loved making Genji moan as he pulled on his hair, pushing his head wherever he wanted him.

However, the ninja came to a sudden halt on top him, leaning back a bit, Jesse’s hands still cupping his full rear.

“What’s it?” he asked casually.

Genji looked… unsure in a way that made Jesse uneasy.

  
_Oh, damn_.

“Jesse”, Genji began. “I… want you to try something on me”.

  
> Everything, sugar, just tell me, I’ll do anything for you <,  
He chanted in his mind, but remained silent, spare for the puzzled look on his face.

Genji brought his hands up, fumbled with the metal border framing the underside of his jaw where it connected to his voice box, making it come lose and carefully put it on the table behind them.

It was rare for him to get rid of all of his detachable components, even when he cleaned himself. There had been nearly no reasons for him to take off this specific part so far. He swallowed.

“Whatever it is, sugar”, Jesse finally encouraged him, “You know I’m not shy, and I would never judge you”.

Genji hesitated for a moment before looking sternly into his eyes.

“I want you to play with my wires”.

* * *

McCree’s heart was beating to his throat as Genji laid stretched out in front of him, limbs lazily arranged on the bed.  
He was laying on his stomach, hips softly grinding against the mattress beneath him, completely undressed, vents opened and parts of his intricate machinery uncovered.

Words could not describe how stunning he looked.

  
His round butt was so criminally inviting that Jesse could barely fight the urge to leave his marks on the soft flesh, spread his legs and lick and probe at the tight hole between his cheeks until the cyborg came with a garbled moan, voice box glitching out as he orgasmed.

However, they had enough time for that, Jesse told himself. Later.

Right now, it was all about Genji, and he could not afford to get distracted.

Jesse climbed on top of the ninja, straddling the backside of his thighs, leaning down to rub his clothed erection against his ass.

“You want this later?” he whispered huskily, letting the younger feel the throbbing length.  
“Or wanna fuck me instead?”, “Depends on how this goes”, Genji smiled, a hint of nervousness poking out in his undertone. 

They had freshly changed the covers to reduce lint and dust that could stick to Genji’s internals.

The ninja watched his partner put on black disposable gloves, the like of which piercers or tattoo artists used, to reduce bacteria that might be brought into the open parts of his flesh, where machinery and organics didn’t combine entirely.  
Genji had also brought out a small box, filled with various pliers, isolated tongs and removable attachments, all part of his normal maintenance kit.

Jesse was sweating with tension, eyeing how Genji’s broad shoulders, one firm, yet pliable muscle, the other synthetic flesh, lifted softly with each of his breaths.

The frame Genji had removed earlier had uncovered the thick socket in the base of his skull, where most of his important wires connected the parts of his artificial spine with his neuronal system, enabling him to _actually feel_ with the prosthetics.  
There was a slight, pulsating glow, lighting up in rhythm with Genji’s heartbeat, he supposed. It was fast, another hint to his underlying doubts.

  
So Jesse wasn’t the only one nervous about…all this.

“I… I know I said I would do anything for you, sugar, but I’m hella not sure ’bout that”,

  
Jesse commented, drawing a deep puff from his cigar while eyeing their whole setup once more. He felt stressed out at the pure thought of what Genji was proposing.

“I mean, it’s one thing shoving half my hand up your ass or taking your cock or whatever you want me to, but another to risk having you go permanently cross-eyed because I fatfingered a switch in your skull or somethin’ like that”  
Even though Genji chuckled, Jesse felt him almost deflate beneath him, as if disappointed. “I- you do not have to. I just- I wanted to try this because when I cleaned myself recently, I noticed a lose wire. Nothing difficult or serious. I just – needed to plug it in again, and when I touched myself there for a while i-“, “It felt good”, Jesse completed for him. “Yes”.

_Fuck me_,

Jesse thought exasperated as he pressed out the butt of his cigar.

“Okay then. But if you end up in a wheelchair, you’ll explain to Angela that I didn’t try to kill you”, The face beneath him lit up like a beacon, Genji’s scarred lips curving up in mischief. “You can put a bullet between a man’s eye from 200 meters. I trust your hand coordination”.

* * *

“What do you want me to do first?”, Jesse asked, purposely drawling out the words the way he knew Genji loved.

“I… do not know. I did not really see what I was doing, I just- fumbled a bit”, he admitted as he let his head slump forward, cheek resting on the white bedsheet.

“Okay then”, Jesse reached out for one of the bigger cables on the central panel in his lower skull, carefully sliding his fingers across it as if it was a hand that needed to be caressed.

“Like that?” he asked.

“I didn’t really feel anything”

He shrugged and reached for another wire, smaller this time.  
He slowly rolled it between his fingers.

_“Holy-!“,_  
Jesse almost fell off with the pure force of the ninja’s movement underneath him, his mouth agape as Genji gasped for air, mumbling in breathless japanese.

“Oh my god. Do that again”,  
He pleaded.

He still didn’t really feel comfortable, but Jesse would be damned if he didn’t want to see Genji jumping up like that again.

He took a second cable between thumb, index and middle finger, and carefully rolled them against each other, like playing with a toothpick.  
Genji whined – long, high-pitched and needy.

“Ya like that, don’t you?” Jesse grinned as he saw the ninja slip his hand between his legs. He could envision the way Genji’s fingers wrapped around his thick shaft with the pearly, dark tip, already leaking loads of precum, tugging himself roughly, carelessly to the feeling of Jesse’s ministrations.

“Yes”, Genji replied hoarsely, “Yes, please Jesse, more”,

  
He didn’t need more encouragement than that.

Kicking his own pats off, he spat into his hand, lubricating his length to fuck himself just between Genji’s cheeks, not penetrating him.

With his gloved hand, he reached out for one of the thick main cables, and ever so carefully twisted it in its socket. Genji went nearly cross-eyed with pleasure as Jesse turned the cable around itself once, twice; Jesse pulled his hand away from his cock, stopping him from jerking himself off. He lifted his ass higher, spreading his legs, gasped at the feeling of Jesse’s cold metal hand around his achingly hard cock, jerking him from behind. He was chanting in japanese already, a usually telltale sign he was already close.

  
Jesse mustered him, smiling, taking all of him in: Genji's disheveled, coal black hair, flushed, sweaty skin, the way his toes curled and his browline was scrunched in his struggle to keep it together.

A broad, smooth thumb traced the form of Genji’s frenum, slippery with his precum.  
Jesse loved how the ninja was always leaking so much that it left stains in his clothes, or formed small paths of clear, dribbling fluid along his shaft.

“I wish I could suck you off”,

Jesse growled directly into his ear.

“Have your legs around my head as you choke me with your cock”,  
He tugged on the collection of cables, binding a few of them together, pulling just so slightly that the plug would not budge.

“But I don’t even need to, do I, sugar? You almost there already, aren’t ya?”,

Genji’s skin was flushed, steam emitting from his shoulders in regular intervals. Jesse slowed the movement on his cock, and Genji sobbed

“I swear to you, don’t you dare stop now! I- Jesse I’m so fucking close, please”,

His hands curled to fists, pulling hard on the sheets.

“Jesse, please”,

He repeated.

Jesse reached out for the lube, generously coating his own length, nudging the thick head against Genji’s clenching hole.

“May I?” he asked, Genji nodded hectically.

“Please, Jesse, please, just make me cum”,

He pushed past the initial resistance of Genji’s rim, felt it fluttering around him. Jesse knew he was big – both in length and girth, but Genji had taken him so many times already, and he knew he didn’t mind just this little bit of roughness. The ninja moaned at the burning sensation of penetration, his unprepared hole struggling to adjust to Jesse’s size. He felt the cowboy weighing him down, pressing him harder into the mattress as he forced him to take everything he gave him.

It was heaven.

“I got you”, Jesse cooed deeply as he added a little more lube to ease the way, sliding home with a single, smooth movement. His one hand still carefully held onto the bunch of cables and the ninja looked like he was about to faint.

“This is so good, please, Jesse, please”,

Genji gasped as he began to move inside him, eyes rolling, unfocused as he reached out for the main cable again. He had barely even started a rhythm when Genji seemed to choke

“Jess-“,

Without a warning Genji’s cock jerked in his hand, hole clenching frantically around him. Jesse sped up, fucked him hard trough the waves of his orgasm. He twisted the cables in their socket again, harder than before, making Genji scream.  
His lights started flickering in all colors of the rainbow, inconsistently lighting up and pulsating with the jerks of his cock, which was still shooting strings of cum onto the mattress and all over Jesse’s hand.

The lights went out, and Genji became rigid.

“What the fuck! Shit, shit, fuck, what the – Genji, hey! C’mon”, Jesse pulled out, faster than comfortable for either of them, but it didn’t matter.

  
He turned Genji around, making sure he was still breathing. His shoulder vents had retracted, but his face was flushed with heat. He rolled him onto his stomach again, double-checking that he hadn’t actually PULLED OUT a cable in the heat of the act, but everything seemed to be fine.

“Genji”, he repeated insistently, trying to keep his calm.

A painfully long 30 seconds later, the soft gleam of green lights across his chest reappeared.

McCree exhaled loudly, sending the biggest prayer of gratitude into the heavens.

Genji’s eyes blinked, almost as if confused, until he smirked once more. If he had not been so utterly terrified seconds ago, Jesse would have loved to wipe it of his face.

“I think I will never be able to cum normally again”,

“If you think imma stick my fingers into your …socket ever again, you’re dreaming! You scared me shitless! You were passed out!”

Genji laughed, a relaxed, soft chuckle, sweet as music in Jesse’s ears.

“It takes more than that to break me”,

“I guess”, He reasoned, running a hand through his hair. Only know he noticed he was still wearing the black glove, peeled it off and fired it onto the floor.

Genji rolled around, putting a hand to Jesse’s chest, softly pressuring him to get on his back. His face had this… post-orgasmic bliss to it and his movements were wonky, but his eyes looked predatory.

“I might have blacked out there for a second, but I could swear we had some… unfinished business”,

He whispered, as he positioned himself on top of him, ass rubbing up and down the slowly re-hardening length. McCree grinned, broad and dirty.

“You bet we do. Come here”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I apologize for my probably weird sounding english, feel free to point out especially heinous mistakes.  
I got the idea two days ago and wrote this in one sitting, thought about making a small McGenji series out of it with more random  
oneshots. But knowing myself, i'll quit after about two. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know if you enjoyed, feel free to visit me on Twitter @TEphyre :D


End file.
